Construction projects often require large amounts of bulk material, such as dirt, sand, asphalt, and concrete to be moved to and from the construction site. In moving such material, it is necessary to employ the use of a dump truck, which is able to transport large volumes of substance, and then remove the load by vertically tilting the truck bed. Dump trucks with an attached trailer chassis and transfer dump body, which can be moved inside the truck bed for dumping purposes via a set of transfer rails, are known as transfer dump trucks. Transfer dump trucks are preferable to single-load dump trucks for several reasons. By hauling a trailer chassis and transfer dump body, a transfer dump truck is capable to moving nearly twice the amount of bulk materials in one load as a conventional dump truck. The transfer dump body, when moved from the trailer chassis into the truck bed, allows for easier navigation than attempting to maneuver a loaded trailer.
Remnant material from the truck bed often remains embedded on the transfer rails after it is dumped, causing derailment of the transfer dump body. Such accidents can cause damage to the truck and trailer, and injure nearby persons. Additionally, scraping the transfer rails by hand is time-consuming and dangerous. Thus, there is a need for a rail scraper that operates without continual human assistance.
Presently, there are no inventions which address this issue. Presently known art attempts to address this problem, but has not completely solved the problem. The following represents a list of known related art:
ReferenceIssued toDate of Issue5,456,521MoynaOct. 10, 1995
The teachings of the above-listed citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.